


We'll Always Have Neverland

by fritz_winky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritz_winky/pseuds/fritz_winky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the curse sent them all to Storybrooke, before true love's kiss saved the day, there were other schemes in place to stop Snow White forever.  The only person standing between the Evil Queen's victory and downfall was sent through a portal, falling through realms, until landing on a pirate ship in a place called Neverland.  </p><p>A story of how a prince became a pirate, and how a pirate fell in love with a prince, on his journey back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Always Have Neverland

There are words, so many words, that go unsaid between them. A tension lies there that nobody understands. They misinterpret it as dislike, maybe as hate, maybe as dignity, but it’s more than that. It’s all of that, and it’s more.

When David looks at Hook, he remembers a time long before Storybrooke. A time, even, before there was talk of curses and saviors. He remembers Neverland, though he says nothing about it, and he can see Hook’s ever-questioning gaze on him.

What is there to tell? Plenty, of course, there always is when it comes to Killian Jones, aka Captain Hook, but it’s better left buried beneath it all. There are more important things at hand. There are things like saving Henry, things like stopping Greg and Tamara, things like worrying if Storybrooke will be safe when they’re gone.

Captain Hook will just have to wait.

However, Killian Jones, aka Captain Hook, does not like to be kept waiting.

He’s played along with David Nolan, aka Prince Charming, since first arriving in this little town. He’s kept his mouth obediently shut, kept his thoughts to himself, and has even let David punch him. All for the sake of looks and reputation, of course.

But Hook is ever observant. He notices the way David never speaks of their past, the way David plays ignorant to the whole thing, and that is intriguing. A man who chooses to hide his past is a man the pirate is all too familiar with, and he senses that before this quest is through, everything will bubble up for better or for worse.

A small part of him hopes for the better.

But there are storms and dark times ahead. As he steers his ship toward the swirling vortex, he watches how David holds his dear Snow White close, and for a moment between seconds they make eye contact. And then it’s over, and the ship and all her passengers are falling, falling, sailing towards Neverland and all things that lurk there in wait.

**Author's Note:**

> A quick prologue scribbled down so the idea didn't leave my head. Hopefully it's intriguing enough to keep you waiting for more.


End file.
